When The Winter's Gone
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Saat salju meleleh dan hawa dingin pudar, maka bunga sakura yang cantik bermekaran dan kehangatan menelusup memasuki relung hati. / Minato/Ino. [NaruIno]. for LOVE4INO Event.


Suara dering panjang bel rumahnya membuat Ino tersentak dari kegiatan membaca majalah fashion yang tengah dipegangnya. Ia membiarkan hening sejenak hingga bel kedua berbunyi sebelum ia meletakkan majalahnya dalam keadaan terbalik di atas ranjang dan turun dengan berhati-hati. Disambarnya mantel tebal yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar dan ia pun bergegas untuk menemui tamunya dengan sedikit tergopoh.

"Iya, sebentar," teriaknya kencang sembari memegang pinggang dan perutnya yang sudah membuncit. Tidak, perutnya membuncit bukan karena obesitas. Pun pipinya yang terlihat lebih tembam bukan karena ia melupakan dietnya.

Dengan susah payah Ino membawa tubuhnya yang tengah hamil tua hingga sampai ke pintu depan. Begitu pintu terbuka, ia hanya bisa membelalakkan mata dan menganga lebar.

"Selamat siang," sapa si tamu yang sangat familiar tersebut.

Setelah sadar dari hipnotis sesaat yang ia alami, Ino menunjuk tamunya sembari terpekik,

"Namikaze-_sensei_?!"

* * *

**WHEN THE WINTER'S GONE**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic.**_

_**Warning: AU. OOC-ness (?). **_

"_**LOVE4INO" #10**_

_**Minato-Ino: Februari**_

* * *

Namikaze Minato mengamati sosok wanita berambut pirang pucat itu tatkala sang wanita kembali dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang menjadi alas bagi sebuah cangkir dan teko. Ia menawarkan diri untuk membantu, tetapi sang nyonya rumah mengatakan bahwa menuangkan teh saja bukanlah perkara sulit. Setelah menuangkan teh, wanita itu mengambil tempat di sebuah sofa yang terpisah dari tamunya.

"Maaf, aku datang terlalu tiba-tiba, ya?"

Ino menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. Ia memang tidak mengira bahwa mantan gurunya tersebut akan datang, tapi ia sama sekali tak keberatan.

Apalagi, Minato-_sensei_ masih sama persis seperti dalam bayangannya empat tahun lalu. Terlihat muda di usianya yang sudah menginjak empat puluh tahun (tahun ini beliau sudah empat puluh dua tahun, bukan?). Senyumnya pun masih menawan. Tidak ada yang kurang dari bayangan mantan cinta pertama ketika ia masih menyandang nama Yamanaka.

"Memang tiba-tiba, tapi kalau boleh tahu, apa yang membawamu ke sini? Dan, dan … bagaimana kautahu rumahku sekarang, _Sensei_?"

Minato meletakkan cangkir berisi teh yang sudah dihirupnya sedikit. Seulas senyum ia tunjukkan.

"Aku bukan gurumu lagi, jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan '_sensei'_ lagi," ujar Minato ramah. Sesaat, ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ia menelannya lagi. Ia kemudian melirik ke sekelilingnya. "Suamimu …?"

"Oh, dia sedang ke kantor, seperti biasa," jawab Ino terang-terangan. "Ada perlu … _ehm_ … dengan suamiku?"

Mata Minato mendadak sendu. Ia terbayang satu ingatan di masa lalu, sebuah penyesalan yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Meskipun bukan kesalahannya sepenuhnya, tapi orang-orang tidak beranggapan demikian, 'kan? Mungkin, putra sulungnya juga ….

"Kau ingin bicara dengan Naruto, _Sensei_?" Jelas bahwa Ino sulit menghilangkan kebiasaan lamanya.

Suara Ino menyentak Minato dan ia pun refleks mengangkat kepala. Dilihatnya Ino yang tengah tersenyum dengan tangan yang terlipat rapi di atas pangkuannya. Minato tak berniat lagi untuk meralat panggilan yang Ino lontarkan padanya.

Melihat ekspresi Ino, jelas kalau wanita itu sudah tahu. Takdir memang suka bermain-main. Siapa sangka, anak didiknya yang dahulu selalu mengatakan cinta itu justru mengikat janji dengan … putra sulungnya sendiri.

Uzumaki Naruto—demikian nama putranya sekarang. Setelah kematian sang ibu tercinta tatkala ia masih berusia lima tahun, anggota keluarga Uzumaki yang lain menyalahkan Minato dan sekonyong-konyong membawa Naruto ke dalam keluarga Uzumaki.

Minato menelan ludah. Sekarang ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Berapa bulan usia kandunganmu?"

Ino meneliti ekspresi Minato sejenak. Lalu, ia mengelus perutnya seraya berkata, "Memasuki minggu ketiga puluh tiga."

Minato mengangguk. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bercerita,

"Waktu itu, Kushina tengah mengandung delapan bulan saat ia tewas karena kecelakaan mobil. Dia pergi sendiri di hari bersalju dan ban mobilnya slip."

Dengan sebelah tangan, Ino menutup mulutnya.

"Calon adik Naruto. Kami sempat memeriksanya, perempuan," lanjut Minato lagi sambil mengambil kembali cangkir tehnya. Ia mengamati pantulan wajahnya yang samar di permukaan teh. Alisnya mengernyit. Ia menenggak isinya sedikit untuk menghilangkan pahit yang sesaat muncul di lidah. Lalu setelah itu, ia memaksakan senyum.

"Itu kan … bukan salah _Sensei_ … Naruto bilang juga …."

"Mereka bilang, andai aku menemaninya. Andai aku tidak sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri. Andai saat itu … aku bersamanya."

Kepala Ino tertunduk. Ia pernah dengan garis besar ceritanya dari Naruto. Beberapa saat setelah menikah, Naruto akhirnya mengaku bahwa ayah kandungnya masih hidup. Sebenarnya, ia pun mengundang ayahnya tersebut untuk datang, tapi di hari bahagia tersebut, Naruto tidak bisa menemukan sang ayah di tempatnya. Ia kecewa, ia marah, ia patah hati. Dan ia pun bertekad untuk tak mau tahu lagi segala hal tentang ayah kandungnya tersebut. Meskipun, Ino tahu bahwa Naruto tak benar-benar membenci sang ayah.

Di hari Naruto bercerita, Ino samar-samar mengingat kisah yang sama yang pernah ia dengar saat menerima suatu penolakan dari guru yang ia puja: _Aku ini sudah punya istri dan anak, Ino. Meskipun, saat ini aku tidak bisa tinggal bersama ataupun memperkenalkan mereka._

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Ragu, wanita itu akhirnya bertanya,

"Kenapa _Sensei_ tidak datang ke acara pernikahan kami?"

Minato tersenyum dengan alis terangkat. "Karena, aku tidak menerima surat undangan. Wajar. Kukira Naruto masih marah padaku."

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar!" bantah Ino. "Naruto dengan jelas mengatakan padaku bahwa ia mengirimi _Sensei_ surat undangan. Tapi _Sensei_ tidak datang! Gara-gara itu, Naruto salah paham dan benar-benar marah pada _Sensei_ sekarang! Ah, tapi bukan berarti ia membencimu, ya!"

_Sebentar! Apa katanya tadi?_

"Apa? Ada surat?"

Ino mengangguk semangat. Ia kemudian berdiri dari sofa, "Tunggu, aku akan menelepon Naruto dan memintanya—_ukh_?!"

"INO?" Minato bangkit dari sofanya tatkala ia melihat Ino yang melorot turun sembari memegangi perut. "Ada apa? HEI?"

Ino mencengkeram lengan Minato dan dengan mata yang menyiratkan kesakitan, wanita itu tetap menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"_Sen-seiii~_ sepertinya … mau keluar … bayi …."

Minato seolah mendengar suara gemuruh di langit yang sebetulnya cerah. Tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk merenung, atau berpikir, atau berlama-lama berdiam diri. Ino terlihat sangat kesakitan hingga air matanya mengambang di pelupuk mata.

Dengan berhati-hati, ia melepaskan cengkeram Ino dan segera menggendong wanita itu dengan posisi pengantin. Kala itu, yang terlihat di mata Minato hanyalah sosok Kushina yang mati-matian menahan sakit—seorang diri. Saat Minato tak ada di sampingnya.

Dengan menggertakkan gigi, Minato langsung bergegas. Ia memasukkan Ino ke dalam mobilnya yang di parkir di luar dan segera saja ia menyalakan mesin. Syukurlah cuaca cerah, tak ada sebutir salju pun yang turun di bulan Februari. Ya, bau musim semi sudah mulai tercium meskipun dingin masih terkadang menyiksa.

_Kali ini … tak akan kubiarkan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang menang!_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Minato terduduk di depan sebuah kamar. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk. Keringat sedikit menetes melalui dagunya. Ia tidak terpikirkan cara yang lebih baik selain berlari sembari menggendong menantunya dan membuat para perawat di sana menjadi hiruk-pikuk. Sekarang ia sedikit menyesali kepanikannya sendiri. Meskipun demikian, senyuman tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

Mata birunya menyorot telapak tangannya.

_Kali ini, aku bisa berbuat sesuatu, 'kan? Kushina, apa setelah ini … aku akan dimaafkan?_

Namun, mendadak ia teringat perkataan Ino.

"… _Gara-gara itu, Naruto salah paham dan benar-benar marah pada _Sensei_ sekarang!"_

Minato mengernyitkan alis. Sungguh, ia tidak merasa menerima surat undangan saat itu. Apa … Naruto mengirimkan ke alamat yang benar? Ia memang tidak pernah memberitahukan alamat rumahnya yang baru pada siapa pun, mungkin, yang Naruto dapatkan adalah alamat rumahnya yang lama? Ini benar-benar membingungkan!

_Tapi, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang sebelum Naru—_

"Ayah?"

Minato tersentak di tempat. Dengan segera ia menoleh dan mendapati sang putra sulung berdiri di sana bermandikan keringat. Tebak, siapa yang segera meloncat dan meninggalkan kantor begitu mendengar bahwa istrinya mengalami kontraksi dan ada kemungkinan akan segera melahirkan?

"Naruto."

Senyum canggung ditunjukkan pria berambut kuning dengan tiga garis di pipinya.

"Bagaimana Ino?" tanyanya sembari mendekat ke arah Minato.

Minato sendiri telah berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. Kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan sang putra yang dirindukan. Sekaligus yang membuatnya risau karena takut ditolak.

"Persalinannya masih berlangsung. Kau mau … masuk ke dalam dulu?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia sudah hendak meninggalkan Minato sebelum kemudian ia berkata,

"Jangan ke mana-mana. Aku mau kau melihat cucumu terlebih dahulu."

Tak pelak lagi, Minato terbelalak. Namun, setelah ia melihat cengiran Naruto yang tulus, Minato pun akhirnya bisa tersenyum. Kata-kata Ino yang semula tak terlalu ia pedulikan kini kembali terngiang.

"—_Ah, tapi bukan berarti ia membencimu, ya!" _

"_Itu kan … bukan salah _Sensei_ … Naruto bilang juga …."_

Apa waktu yang selama ini hilang di antara mereka bisa tergantikan? Kesalahpahaman yang ada selama ini, bisakah terhapuskan? Barusan saja, Naruto menawarinya untuk melihat cucu pertamanya, 'kan?

Samar-samar, Minato bisa melihat sosok Kushina yang tengah menggendong putri kedua mereka dari balik awan musim dingin yang akan segera pergi. Almarhumah istrinya itu terlihat tersenyum senang bersama anak mereka yang tak sempat lahir.

.

.

.

Tak lama, di ruang keluarga Uzumaki akan terletak satu pigura yang mengabadikan kelahiran si putri kecil berambut kuning dengan sosok Minato yang ada di antara mereka.

Wajah tersenyum di antara mereka begitu tulus; tak ada lagi penyesalan.

.

.

.

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

_Hey-ho! Thank you very much for reading!_ _Hope you enjoy the story!_ ;)

_Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

_PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB: __**Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
